powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Cynthia Amicus
Cynthia Amicus is a third year student at Kizuna Girls' Academy and is Elizabeth Riegel's surrogate daughter. She is also the treasurer for Kizuna Girls' Academy student Council. Her body contains a unique power similar to someone with Random Imaginary Numbers. She is very sensitive to the cold, so she wears a thick sweater when she goes anywhere. Despite her unique ability called Ultimate Nemesis; her greatest weapon, however, may be her ability to make people around her crack a smile no matter whether she’s complimenting them or telling them off. She is the childhood friend of Estelle Bridget and Seiko Ayushiki. She often takes up the role of 3-B's class representative as well despite Soma Tsukuda being the real class representative. She helps Ingrid with housework and models for photos, among other things. Her favorite teacher is Kiseki Mitsuari. Information Cynthia lost both parents when she was still an under development in her mother's womb, and had to be transferred to a new mother in order to survive; she has been raised as a tactful mage ever since. Cynthia is staid and reserved, giving her a cold air, but when not chastising Luke, she is polite and respectful to all, particularly to those in positions of authority. She also has a secret weak spot for cute things. Appearance Cynthia is a pale-fair skinned, breathtakingly beautiful teenage girl with black, long straight hair; her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable amber eyes. She wears a Kawaii Five-0 modified Trinity Academy Student Body President winter uniform and is also quite blessed where it counts which sometimes flusters male classmates to no end. Seiko mentions that her most attractive point are her legs and not her outrageously large bust. According to several male students of Trinity Academy, the very presence of her lips is enough for others to desperately crave a kiss from her. She has very plump and sexy lips that get her a lot of attention. She doesn't wear her glasses when she's reading manga or trying to look sexy for someone. Her fragrance is the scent of sexual ecstasy and as a Wizard Saint, she makes sure that there is time throughout her busy schedule to stay in a pristine condition. Her soft, full lips are usually coated in a dark emerald colored lipstick, similarly to that of her finger and toe nails. Cynthia sports a top-model physique, with enormously large, melon sized breasts, a full 93cm in circumference, rich in vital nutrients such as calcium, carbohydrates, and vitamin D. These gargantuan breasts are largely left wildly exposed for the most part, with the collars of her tops worn deep, revealing her sizable, magnificent cleavage, as seduction plays a crucial role in her offense, often saving her the work of seducing enemies individually, by destroying her opponents mentally. Outside school, she wears a blue short-sleeved shirt with jeans as her casual wear, saying that "she didn't have anything else". Personality Cynthia is a polite, smart and structured person, extraordinary reliable and mature for her age. She is an assiduous and duteous woman, virtually the archetype of a respectful leader, but despite her polite and sweet personality she has shown on several occasions to have a fascination with breasts and perverted things. She can be overly determined at times, refusing to back down even when faced with unfavorable odds, and being determined to win back any money her fellow classmates lose during Capture the Flag. She has a strong relationship with her cousin, and has been the tutor of Bianca Argento, Kakeru Dairenji and Miyabi Haramura for some time. As an autodidact, she’s really good at teaching herself anything she needs to know. Cynthia actually loves anything "cute", including Mune-Mune, the mascot for the Mune Milk Company and the mascot for the Destiny Star Festival respectively. But despite this, she is oddly afraid of cute monster girls. She is modest about her own body and avoids revealing too much whenever possible, she is also very sensitive to the cold, so she covers herself head to toe when she goes anywhere. She also gets angry when her body becomes a subject of jokes, for instance, whenever Izumi Togami says she dreams of having a well endowed and grown-up body as well developed as Cynthia's. Cynthia is very open-hearted in general, quickly befriending Murphy Law in his second year of high school, which saved the latter from enduring a whole year without knowing anybody in his class. Despite the fact that she is often troubled by the Video Game Design Club's president, Ageha Manabe, who constantly forgets to hand in important applications, Cynthia still forgives her every time and is also willing to deal with the mistake by herself, showing a remarkably selfless side. Even though the mistakes are quickly forgotten, the short outbursts of anger show that Cynthia can be quite scary (and pretty cute) when being enraged. If she can't hold up the expectations placed on her, she is usually pretty conscience-stricken and needs the help of others to make up for it. She also appears to have a low sense of orientation in unknown areas, even with a map and GPS. Cynthia is a very successful tutor and is especially good in math and science. Her athletic abilities are above average as well. Her weakest subjects are humanities. Her other hobbies include ikebana, origami, mahjong, and martial arts. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. She innocently does perverted things, like using double entendres and use sexual innuendo unintentionally. Cynthia's biggest quirk is that she is very sensitive to the cold so much so that she freezes even during the summer and so she always wears scarves, and other items to keep her warm. Powers Archetype: Creator- Cynthia has had a connection to the "Creator" ever since she was born, allowing her to negate everything that she wants, as she is the sentient sum total counter-force to all of the events in the Imoutoverse. **Body Modifications: Throughout her career as a Reaper, Kuki has undergone several physical changes, several of which were done surgically. Renowned as the apprentice of the legendary Paracelsus, Kuki is a more than capable combat medic whose vast array of skills span wide enough to perform procedures on herself. Such talent has enabled the busty woman to make enhancements to certain areas of her body. Under the tutelage of the Reaper Spec Ops, Kuki weaponized her body. Indeed, the most formidable of Kuki's powers are the many assets comprising her body, from the various inflated sacks of flesh sprouting from her bosom and rear to the glistening of her luscious black hair. All have been enhanced to their utmost levels and beyond, so as to transform Kuki into the most alluring deity the citizens of America has ever seen. Her raw sexual appeal is completely distracting; it is soothing to all five senses, invoking pleasures of unprecedented heights within her targets, rendering seduction akin to second nature. Garnering such methods, she has acquired the many desires of her heart without failure, basking in glory thereafter. *The Five Elements of Wu Xing- This ability requires her to basically rub her chest to channel a specific element into her fists, using the classic Chinese elemental system. She specializes in close combat (she primarily uses Masamune Style Martial Arts) and her power consists of channeling elemental powers through her body, such as fire from her heart or water from her kidneys. *Miracles of the Right Hand- She can use any symbolism magic that has anything to do with the Right Hand: such as casting down Archdemons and Archangels, trans-mutating water into soda, healing the ill, and resurrecting the dead. *Ultimate Nemesis- As the archetype of the Creator, Cynthia possess the ability to return anything back to its original state. Ultimate Nemesis absolutely negates all supernatural powers such as magic, psychic, curses, events, and divine powers such as miracles on physical contact, though it also provides Cynthia with some passive defense against certain spells and apparently can interfere with some spells just by being on their vicinity. Just being next to her can cause peoples abilities to fatally backfire. **[[]]- **Counter Nemesis- "Ultimate Nemesis" has a secondary ability called Counter Nemesis which functions as a counter to any powers given the proper data. **Magical Singularity- As the Ultimate Nemesis ability escapes understanding, Cynthia can achieve impossible feats apparently through sheer desire. *Impact Law- A spell that allows her to absorb then redirect the damage taken from an attack back at her enemy. *Sanctuary- An advanced spell that cures all debuffs, including SLOW in a short distance. Fully charged: Can cure debuffs at a longer distance. Abilities Masamune Style Martial Arts: As a member of the respected Thirteen Wizard Saints, Cynthia is an exceptionally powerful Jewel, so much so that a legendary witch found interest in her as a student. Much like most high ranking Jewels, Cynthia boasts a unique fighting style known as Masamune Style Martial Arts. It was taught to her by three solitary pervy elders found residing on a small island with a legendary hot spring, a group which she and her classmates had encountered during a school trip. She is the envy of almost of every female inhabitants of the human world, Cynthia takes full advantage of her immense sexual appeal, by thoroughly seducing her victims, whether they be in direct battle confrontation or not. From afar, so long as her target is within a given radius, Cynthia can simply pout her lips, the act of rubbing her quivering top lip ever so delicately against her more refined, bottom lip, to cast her horrific ultimate technique. Sporting an impressive bust worth over 93cm in circumference, Cynthia uses her sensual, erotic, alluring appearance to garner the composure of her opponent, coupled with several seductive maneuvers and erotic behaviors. In battle, Cynthia seems to take on an erotic persona, to take full advantage of her exceptionally voluptuous, sensual appearance, using it to take an advantage during the fight. She is not against caressing, or even kissing her foe in the heat of battle, setting up her enemy for her signature kiss related abilities. The Masamune Style Martial Arts primarily uses the bust, buttocks, thighs, lips, and hips in conjunction with judo and systema moves in a very sexual manner. After her breasts grew drastically because of the Breast Thief technique, she has commented that they have hindered her fighting considerably, but regardless, her abilities to fight off foes still remained impressive. *Supernatural Flexibility: Having practiced yoga, Emily was particularly flexible, able to bend in ways that others typically could not. *Queen's Bounty: Cynthia can accurately target sensitive and erogenous zones of her opponents to torture and arouse them. As such they will be weakened slowly. *Autosuggestion- Cynthia uses Autosuggestion in order to empower herself with physical augmentations such as a soft or titanium-hard butt. **Divine Butt- By using "Autosuggestion", Cynthia firmly believes that the gods bestow light and power to her butt. Before activating it, she casts a spell. As such, she is able to draw out more strength effectively than usual. Upon activating it, her butt is surrounded by small, god-like creatures with purple aura. However, it's a temporary empowerment and has a time limit. Cynthia is exhausted when she reaches the time limit. **Butt Hardening- She is able to harden her butt by taking more damage from her opponents. **Incredible Soft Buns- Cynthia's butt can become incredibly soft similar to rubber, capable of bouncing her opponent away when using direct attacks. This is often seen as a counter-attack. **Butt Vice- By firstly locking her opponent with her butt, Cynthia spins in the air, before throwing her opponent down with a great force. **Deadly Boob Burst- By firstly shaking her left boob, Cynthia then slams her right boob with the left one in order to create high frequency waves. As such, her opponent will suffer from headache, slowly losing their balance. **Double Shot Direct Attack- This technique allows Cynthia to launch a double attack, targeting her opponent's flank. **Titty Hypnosis- A technique employed by swinging her breasts like a pendulum. Those who witness it will be paralyzed, and unable to move. In such a state, Cynthia can finish them off as quickly or as slowly as she desires. Age Shifting: Kuki also possesses the witch ability to transform into a voluptuous MILF version of herself only as a mating mechanism when someone is sexually attracted to her. Her body readily alters what age she appears in order to avoid her getting stopped from entering nightclubs. Kuki's unique age shift seems to be permanent, as she can maintain this form without exerting any effort, even while injured or asleep. The age shift dispels when others stop being sexually attracted to her, reverting her to her natural young adult appearance. Wicked Tsunami Walk: An ability that all witches have, Victoria is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Kuki, it always misses. *Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and third attack also misses her. Magical Sixth Sense: She can use magic to gain a supernatural sixth sense, allowing her to feel the flow of battle and enemies and enabling her to react faster and perform attacks with higher precision. Swimming: Kuki is excellent swimmer that can keep up with even the most fit Olympic swimmers, but due to her breasts size she cannot dive. Hacking Intuition: Kuki is a skilled hacker, being able to trespass Destiny Military Academy's security easily and support her comrades from afar, albeit her abilities are inferior to those of her teacher, Kiseki Mitsuari. Anti-Gravity Wing System: A small chip placed at the back of most of her clothes that gives her a pair of bat-like wings on the back to enable flight. This is an invention made by Mei-li. First Aid: Kuki has advanced medical training that is above average compared to basic level first aid. She is capable of performing surgery or other procedures given enough time and equipment. Keen Intelligence: Kuki is a very observant and highly analytical person, noticing even a very small detail or seemingly unimportant clue such as when she became a witch for the first time or the fact that her poisons doesn't work on everyone as well as that each of poison possess their own distinctive drawback or flaw. A very perceptive young woman, she could easily see through most deceptions, such as discerning a perfect clone from the original. During the course of a battle, Kuki challenges her opponent mentally, through flirtatious and sexual tactics. Cooking: During lunch period, she gets complimented on being a really good cook by her fellow classmates, as they try her homemade fried noodles she made for dinner the previous night (though she does not count it as cooking). Kuki reveals then that she 'makes sweets at home and stuff'. Master Actress: She is really good at impersonating people and acting as her Reaper Ivy personality irl whenever she needs to scare members of the Kawaii Five-0. Zero Alibi: She is resistant coincidence, preventing the whims of destiny and fate from interfering with a battle or activity she is participating in. Tactical Battle Grandmaster: Cynthia is a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her mother's military history as she can successfully recount her mother's strategy in an old battle. Special Attacks Shall We Play Around Some?: Cynthia's signature special attack, in which she manages to manifest her full power as Archetype: Creator for an instant, completely nullifying an incoming attack before smiting an opponent with a powerful beam of energy from above. Divine Eraser: One of Dark Cynthia's most powerful spells, where she destroys the atoms of the target, effectively erasing the target from existence. Absolute Nemesis: By placing her hands on a person or an object, Cynthia is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the person or object is particularly powerful it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. Curse Killer: A special attack that removes curses, such as cursed armament seals. In reality though, it passes on the curses to Cynthia. Seraphic Wings- Six Wings of shining energy sprout from Cynthia's back as she floats to a couple of meters in the air. Then, shouting "This is the end for you!", an incredibly potent and highly destructive wave of energy encompasses all of the environment. The attack cannot be parried and is nearly impossible to block without a sufficient magical barrier. Divine Saint In her Artificial Witch mode, Kuki had glowing, pupil-less red eyes and retained a feminine humanoid form, composed of golden ribbon-like strips. Her lower body was an immense mass of such strips that vaguely resembled a gown. The strips themselves were incredibly resilient and capable of lashing out at intense speeds to ensnare or impale her opponents. The humanoid portion of Kuki's form was a deception, as her enemies would tend to attack that area in the assumption that her vital organs were located there. In actuality, that portion contained no vital areas whatsoever. Kuki's secondary form is tall, robotic, and slender humanoid. Her body is composed of metallic, overlapping plate-like structures, similar to plate armor. She also possesses thin, segmented arms tipped with sharp claws, and three pairs of wing-like appendages adorned with rows of feather-like blades. Kuki's aquatic form resembles a mermaid due to her tail. She has large breasts, covered by a seashell bra. Long, luscious, silky hair made of water and oils stretches down her back. She easily towers over a mountain range, and has a voice that can be heard for miles around. Her strength is cataclysmic when near bodies of water as large as an ocean, a river and clouds overhead will also do the trick. Her natural ability is to explode into a massive tsunami, capable of washing across entire cities. A thick, magical energy-disrupting mist is formed from the remaining water. As an Artificial Witch, Kuki possesses tremendous Magical Power, enough to make Foo Fighter veterans shake in fear. Her main weapons are her long, bladed appendages, capable of moving at incredible speed and effortlessly cutting through solid titanium. The blades may also be fired as high-speed projectiles. By launching them from several arms simultaneously, she can cover an area of 50Km, making evasion extremely difficult. In addition to vastly enhanced physical condition, this form also grants her unparalleled regenerative abilities, allowing near-instantaneous regeneration from any wound that is immediately fatal to her. *'Superhuman Strength:' An ability possessed by Magic Gods and Witches of all kinds that allow Kuki to pulverize planets in single punches with titanic power at will. Easily fought Great Witch Rachel, who can project energy blasts that can destroy planets, and Magic God Nayuta, who can easily nullify everyone's powers and destroy timelines. *'Superhuman Speed:' Can fight dozens of Witches at once with ease, including those with light speed and reflexes. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of her body in this form are considerably harder and more resistant to all types of attacks than when she's in her human form. Even the power of other Artificial Witches like Hilda and Angelic Warriors such as Ramiel can barely damage her, required the cooperation of numerous Magic Gods to beat her unconscious, as well as Chelia Amicus to transport the concept of mortality into her, before finally being finished off by a full-power Supernova Cannon from a Ultimate State Claudia to be knocked out. *'Superhuman Agility:' Kuki's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of normal Jewels. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of Jewels. She has been able to react to a barrage of laser beams from multiple Hibiki Units at once, unharmed. *'Invulnerability:' She can withstand the conceptual attacks of the Hunters without even a scratch. Equipment Rosary Hair Clip: A hair clip that restricts her powers so that she can interact with others freely without worrying about if she'll hurt somebody. Wizard Saints Identicard: Emily holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Masamune Scroll: The Masamune Scroll contains techniques to manipulate breasts, including ways to enlarge them. Weaknesses *Normal human weaknesses *Not very versatile compared to other Ultimate Nemesis users. *''Ultimate Nemesis'' has clear limitations, such as fighting multiple powerful opponents at the same time, conventional weapons or eldritch opponents. *Her precognition skill can be restricted by opponents with superior control over their involuntary body movements. *Is normally unable to use the full extent of Ultimate Nemesis on her own, requiring Magic God mode to do so and thus leaving her nearly helpless in most fights against powerful enemies. *She isn't able to activate every single inherent ability of the Ultimate Nemesis due to not knowing all of their names. *Using the Ultimate Nemesis' reality rewriting ability taxes her stamina due to the increased mana cost. *Cannot nullify abilities that are more innate in nature (such as super strength or super speed). *Much of Archetype: Creator's power is gained through her link to the Creator, and this link can be cut off by powerful magical barriers, sufficient distance from the Imoutoverse, or warping her surroundings until Cynthia's power can no longer recognize it as "Imoutoverse". *She cannot replenish her mana by herself and thus, requires an external mana source every three days outside of combat. She regains it via kissing, most commonly random strangers. *Unleashing her Killer Makeout's full power involves in kissing men only; which is complicated due to the fact that she's a lesbian. *When fighting her Witch Mode, the most practical way to harm her is to attack her breasts. *Nightmare Disorder: Emily possesses a type of disorder called the nightmare disorder, also referred to as "dream anxiety disorder". This terrifying sleeping disorder causes Emily to be haunted by frequent nightmares. *Due to her being top heavy and bottom heavy when in her second Witch form, she can easily lose balance if hit hard enough. Trivia *Cynthia manages the school greenhouse because of its warm and has lots of her mother's favorite flowers. *Cynthia learned to play mahjong while recovering in the Tsundere Hospital, after a fight with Artemisia Riddell trying to protect her students from Artemisia's haywire powers. *She is left-handed, although she was taught to play mahjong with her right hand. *She is wrapped in a sweet aroma that complements her cool appearance nicely. *She and Gremory surprisingly get along very well. *She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way. *Emily has completed 340 official missions in total: 50 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 103 B-rank, 31 A-rank and 4 S-rank. *Tends to talk slow when dealing with males, in possible reference to how her mom talked to her father. *Her pet Dragon Hornet in Fennmont is called Ori-tan, the same name of her Real-Life pet Scottish Fold. *All of the members of the idiot squad are quite apt when it comes to street fighting, however Emily always manages to take them out with a single strike. *She wears all of her bikinis in "Aya Style" (wearing the bikini top the wrong way, named after Aya Hirano who did just that infamously). *In French, baise (baisé) means kiss. *Emily's victory dance composes of blowing or planting kisses on her fallen enemies. *Though initially pursuing the title of Number One Wizard Saint, Emily is content with her current position. *Emily enjoys long, hot bathing sessions in local Hot Springs while eating sweets. **Emily also enjoys long, hot, and thorough oil-related massages on the beach. *She seems to have a tongue fetish. Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters Category:Character Sheet